1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for mounting a door on frame of a furniture article and more particularly to a hinge with an adjustable hinge arm which enables adjustment of the mounted door relative to the supporting frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hinges for mounting a door on a furniture article such as a desk or cabinet have been used in the furniture and cabinetry industry for many years. One such device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,947, in which a hinge arm is riveted to a mounting plate in an undetachable and rigid connection, so that adjustment of the hinge arm results primarily from flexing of the hinge arm or the mounting plate, prevents use of hardened metal for one or both of the hinge arm and the mounting plate, and severely limits the range of adjustment. Other such devices include multiple adjustment components, making them bulky, difficult to adjust, quick to wear, and unstable. To provide adjustable hinges that are operable with greater efficiency and more precise reliability, it has been determined that more refined design engineering skills are required, and the present invention addresses this need and interest.